My Bloody Valentine
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: Roses are red but so is blood. Jacob takes Leah on a surprise secluded Valentines get away, but there's a far bigger surprise waiting and watching. *slight semi horror*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters only the story line.

**My Bloody Valentine**

Chap1: _**My Secret Love**_

* * *

><p><em>Entire Story in LPOV<em>

"Come on Jacob can't you give me one little hint?"-I asked as we drove down what felt like a dirt road.

"Nope you'll just have to wait until we get there. We're almost there anyway do you want to ruin your surprise?"-Jacob chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Yes,"-I deadpanned

"You're crazy Clearwater."-he said still chuckling and I'm sure shaking his head.

"Well can I at least take off this blind fold it's starting to itch."-I whined as I scathed at the stupid thing.

"Stop that you; can take it off in about ten minutes. I told you we're almost there."-Jake said whacking my hand and I groaned and huffed as I sat back.

Jake and I have been together for about a month and some change and tomorrow is our first Valentine's Day together as a couple and he's going out of his way to make sure it's extra special. He woke me up this morning with a text message telling me how much he cared about me; I would have thought it was sweet if it wasn't five in the morning. When my alarm rang I was startled not because it was ringing, but because it was a recording of him singing "When I Need You" by Celine Dion. I didn't know whether to laugh at how bad he sounded or cry at how sweet that was.

We left this afternoon so that we could spend the entire day tomorrow doing whatever it is we were going to be doing and not worry about getting there. As soon as I was done dressing he came and tied this stupid blind fold around my eyes, so I couldn't see where we were going.

"We're here!"-he said happily, then I heard the car door close and almost toppled over when my door opened.

"Damn Jake you know I can't see shit with this thing on you could have knocked on the window to warn me or something."-I grumbled as he helped me out.

"Sorry Lee."-he said laughing, so I wacked at the air around me trying to hit him.

"Ow!"

"Got you!"-I smirked triumphantly.

"Just come on before I get tempted and walk you into a tree."-he said wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked a bit of a distance then stopped and I heard keys then a door opened and suddenly I was being lifted off the ground.

"Ahh what are you doing?"-I squealed then started laughing.

"I had to carry you over the threshold."-he said placing me on my feet.

"You only do that when you're married dumbass."-I said rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"You know you loved it."-he whispered in my ear making me shiver and before I could answer I felt the blind fold being taken off.

"Finally!"-I breathed rubbing my eyes.

"Hope you like it."-Jacob said and I looked up and my mouth dropped.

We were in the coziest most romantic cabin I have ever seen in my life. There were rose petals everywhere I looked and by the fireplace was a fluffy black rug with a bottle of champagne being chilled. I couldn't believe my eyes or that this was all done just for me.

"So, do you like it?"-Jake asked nervously, but all I could do was nod as my eyes watered and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good I was scared you'd think it was too much."-he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I love it really this is the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for me, thank you."-I said closing the gap between us, hugging him tight.

"I just wanted everything to be as perfect as possible."-he whispered before pulling back and kissing me so gently yet so fiercely that my knees buckled. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Damn I knew I was sexy, but I didn't know I could make you weak in the knees."-he said smirking and I punched him in the arm playfully as I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

"I'll go and get the bags from the car."-he said before giving me a chaste kiss and jogged out the door.

I walked around admiring everything in each room. I could tell when I was coming to another room because the flower trail began to change into a different color or flower all together, but there was one room that didn't have a trail, so I opened the door and went in.

"Where do you want me to put these?"-Jacob asked coming up behind me.

"Um Jake…"-I said turning to look at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Um yeah…"-he said stepping in and placing the bags in the closet.

"Why is there only one bedroom?"-I asked

"Well um…that's how I was able to get this cabin for less than if I'd gotten the other one with two. This one only has one, um…bedroom."-he said nervously and I swallowed. Even if we were in the stage of our relationship where we would have taken it to _that_ next level Jake and I both ,on our own, decided a long time ago that we'd wait until marriage. So yeah awkward!

"Oh uh th-that's fine then no biggie."-I stuttered like a fool.

"You take the bedroom I can sleep on the couch."-he said standing there awkwardly.

"No you take it I insist; you put all of this together after all- I wouldn't feel right making you sleep on the couch."-I said fidgeting with the hem of my shirt; damn could this be more awkward.

"I'm not going to make my woman sleep on a couch."-Jake said moving towards me.

"You either take the bedroom or we're leaving."-I said crossing my arms and his eyes widened.

"Alright I'll take the bedroom."-he said quickly.

"Good,"-I said and he chuckled and scooped me into his arms.

"You are so stubborn."-he said and I shrugged and captured his oh so soft lips with mine. His grip on me tightened making me accidentally brush up against him and he groaned the same time I moaned. I deepened the kiss by surging my tongue into his mouth and he responded by pressing me up against the wall as he hungrily devoured my mouth making my knees buckle once again. He pressed into me harder, but I thought I heard a noise, so I pulled back, against his protest.

"Did you hear that?"-I asked breathless and he grunted his response and recaptured my lips with the same intensity as before. This time I thought I saw something flash past the window.

"What was that?"-I asked pulling away and hesitantly stepped towards the window; Jacob sighed.

"You're seeing things Lee."-he said walking up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder.

"I could have sworn I saw something."-I mumbled and turned around in his arms. We just stood there looking at each other for a while and I saw Jake's eyes sweep to the bed so quickly I don't even think he noticed.

"Come on let's go make something to eat then play in the snow."-I said pulling out of his grasp before things went sex - south I meant south!

"We were making out and you were thinking about food?"-he said shaking his head, following me out the door. I turned around to look at him then the bed and swallowed hard; this is going to be an interesting trip.

_**AN**_: Hope you like! This idea came to me early this morning. The whole thing's being posted today, so don't move the next chaps coming any moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Bloody Valentine**

Chap2: _**Sexy Cooking & Fireplaces**_

* * *

><p>We made dinner side by side with Jake stealing kisses every now and then. He came up behind me at one point and wrapped his arms around me kissing, biting, and sucking on my neck making me lose focus and I burnt my arm.<p>

"Shit!"-I hissed and grabbed my arm.

"What happened are you alright?"-he asked as he pulled back to look at me.

"I burnt my arm thanks to you."-I hissed glaring at him still feeling the burn set in. I walked over to the sink to run cold water over my arm. When I looked up I swore I saw something move into the trees, but I ignored it since last time I was wrong; no need to make Jake think I'm crazy.

"Let me see."-Jake said coming over and turning the water off.

"It's not so bad."-I said holding my arm out to him "I think I have a cream or something in my purse go and grab it for me."-I said and he turned towards the bedroom then stopped.

"Oh damn I left it out in the car."-he said snapping his fingers.

"Well give me the car keys and I go up and get it."-I said holding out my hand.

"No, I think I saw something for burns in the bathroom cabinet."-he said taking my out stretched hand and walking us to the bathroom.

"Here it is, burn cream."-he said taking it out.

"I guess whoever owns this figured people would get burnt a lot dealing with the fireplace, but just my luck I get burnt by the stove. No more sexy cooking for you!"-I said glaring

"Aww I'm sorry baby don't take away my sexy cooking."-he said fake upset.

"Too late!"-I said turning my head childishly.

"What if I kiss it and make it better?"-he said and took my arm and began kissing his way up from my wrist, making goose bumps spring to my arm.

"It's working."-I whispered

"Is it?"-he whispered looking up at me through his lashes and I swallowed. He kept going higher until he reached my neck where I felt his tongue lazily trace my neck up and down then in circles. I made this embarrassing noise in the back of my throat before an even more embarrassing moan escaped my lips. He clamped his lips around my throat and sucked while moaning making it vibrate over my neck and I was gone. He started making his way back down my arm and with one final kiss released it.

"Is that better?"-he whispered huskily gripping my hips and I stood there breathing all erratic and the bastard smirked; I cleared my throat.

"Uh y-yeah it feels goo-better."-I stuttered

"Good, so can I partake in sexy cooking with my sexy girlfriend again?"-he asked with that same smirk on his smug face.

"If you wipe that stupid look off of your even stupider face."-I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled.

"Deal,"-he said smiling then rubbed the cream on the burn spot that I completely forgot I had. Damn that really did help; if his tongue can do that I wonder what else it could…

"All done, so let's eat I'm hungry."-he announced as he put the tube back in the cabinet. He took my hand and we made our way back to the kitchen and ate.

J+L=J+L=J+L=J+L

"How's your arm?"-Jake asked as we cuddled up in front of the fire drinking champagne.

"Fine, I guess that cream really worked."-I said leaning back, snuggling deeper into his _massive_ sexy chest…damn!

"Really because I'm pretty sure it's because of my kisses."-he said grinning.

"Oh shut it."-I said and hit him with a couch pillow.

"You know you liked it come on admit it."-he teased

"I have no idea what you are talking about."-I said hiding the side of my face in his delicious pecks; oh God marriage is looking pretty far right now.

"Oh please I had your eyes rolling in the back of your head."-he said poking me.

"No you so did not loser."-I said and he leaned to my ear.

"Then maybe I should try again."-he whispered and my eyes almost _did_ roll back.

He started nibbling on my ear and I felt like a whore for how fast a moan came. He took that as a good thing and moved back to my neck and repeated his ministration from earlier in the bathroom, getting even better effects now that we were in front of the romantic fireplace. Damn this sexy setting! He pushed me back and rolled on top of me, looked into my eyes, I know that sounds gay, but it was so intimate and loving I almost cried. He slowly lowered his head and rubbed his nose starting along my cheek and I could feel his warm breath on my face as I slid my hands up starting from his abs, which I would love to lic-and moved them up and around his neck. As I slowly slid my hands up he started to make those same noises I made in the bathroom and I smirked to myself proud that I got him to do it.

He finally got to my lips and the kiss was hotter than the fireplace we lay in front of. He slowly yet eagerly slipped his tongue into my mouth and I was all too happy to oblige. He moaned when I licked under his tongue and gripped my back harder as I felt something else get harder. Sweet Jesus! I tried to stop…for like two seconds, then said a mental _fuck it_ and sucked on his tongue, rubbing up against him. He moaned and started to move his hips back and forth, it was very minute, but I sure as hell noticed and I'm sure he did by the moans I was letting out. I gripped his muscled back and started kissing him harder making him moan, but he pulled away suddenly.

"What was that?"-he asked breathless, looking around the room.

"Nothing nothing."-I said quickly, just as breathless and tried to grab his face to pull him down.

"Yeah it was it sounded like somebody cursing or something."-he said releasing me and I groaned. _Now_ he wants to hear things!

"Jake we're in the middle of nowhere the closest cabin is a mile away and the ranger station is even further, who do you think is out there?"-I said standing up rolling my eyes and crossing my arms.

"Maybe the owner of the cabin wanted to make sure it was us here and no one else?"-he said pulling the curtain back further to peer out the window and when I didn't answer he turned around and was met with a skeptical look.

"I guess you're right."-he chuckled and came back over to me and kissed me then pulled back to look at me like he had just moments before our make out session.

"Maybe we should go to bed?"-I suggested. I don't know what he heard, but I sure as hell am glad because who knows what would have happened if we kept on going.

"Yeah you're right."-he said huskily and tried to clear his throat.

"Whose eyes are rolling back now?"-I said smugly as I stepped out of his arms; he grinned and turned to me stiffly and I knew he was about to try and grab me, so I bolted to the bedroom, but before I could close the door he lifted me up by my waist and tossed me on the bed.

"You make my eyes roll back and I make you pee your pants."-he said grinning widely as he hovered over me.

"What do you mean pee my pa-"-next thing I know I'm in a hysterical fit of laughter as he tickles me to death.

"Did my eyes roll back?"-he asked smiling.

"Y-yes y-you pu-pussy!"-I said through hysteria.

"Okay you asked for it!"-he said and tickled me harder, taking my breath away.

"Now you were saying?"-he said leaning down.

"Okay okay your eyes didn't roll back!"-I shouted and he released me.

"That's what I thought."-he said poking my stomach for good measure.

"Asshole,"-I said coming off my laughing high. We lay there awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing what exactly to say or do next.

"Lee can you please take the bed I don't feel right with you sleeping on the couch."-he said still on top of me.

"No Jake and I already told you if you asked me again we're leaving."-I said getting up, grabbing my bag.

"You are so stubborn!"-he groaned sitting up and I grinned.

"And don't you forget it."-I said kissing him on the forehead "I'm going to take a shower."-I said making my way to the bathroom door.

"Maybe I should join you."-he said biting his lip and winking at me.

"Sorry wouldn't want you to see me masturbating."-I called over my shoulder and skipped into the bathroom leaving a shocked and open mouth Jacob behind.

_**AN:**_ This story is short and there's not much left, but next chap's a coming :)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Bloody Valentine**

Chap3: _**Outside the Window**_

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the shower, dried off and rummaged through my bag in search for underwear to wear. I huffed and walked out of the bathroom in my towel.<p>

"Jacob what the hell?"-I said with my hands on my hips. He turned around to respond and stopped with his mouth still hanging open and slowly looked me up and down. If he wasn't my boyfriend I'd swear he was going to molest me.

"Hey Jacob!"-I said snapping my fingers and he snapped out of it.

"Huh…"-he said dumbly.

"What the hell Jacob? You pack a bag for me and all of my underwear is lacy and some of it I never even saw before."-I said huffing.

"Oh well, that's my gift from me to you."-he said grinning and not ashamed at all.

"Your gift to me is lacy underwear that damn near looks like lingerie?"-I said dryly.

"Yup,"-he said grinning; I huffed again and rolled my eyes as I turned to go back into the bathroom. I could feel his eyes bore into me and goose-bumps rose on my skin. What the hell is he doing to me?

I closed the door behind me and picked up the least lacy pair I could find which was hard considering all of them were out of this world lacy, some were even see through.

"You perve."-I muttered to myself and put them on. I lotioned up and got dressed and went to put everything back in the bag when I noticed some of the underwear was missing. I stood up and looked around the bathroom, but couldn't find anything.

"Okay that's weird."-I muttered frowning. I looked around one more time and figured I'd miss counted since I didn't pack my things and figuring I was wrong.

"I don't know why you bought me these you're never going to see me in them."-I said placing my bag on the chair in the corner.

"I know, but just knowing you're wearing them is good enough."-he grinned and kissed me and ran into the bathroom laughing before I could hit him.

I grabbed some pillows and blankets and made my way to the living room to build a makeshift bed in front of the fire. When it looked plenty cozy I grabbed the leftover blanket and snuggled up on the ledge around the large window to watch the snow fall. It looked really beautiful with the moon shining, making the snow and ice on the trees and ground sparkle. I heard shuffling and looked up to see Jake making his way over to me.

"Look at this big ass can of hairspray. Who the hell has that much hair?"-he said handing over a massive can.

"This cannot be hairspray!"-I said disbelieving.

"You could always use it on your hairy legs to keep them moisturized."-he said grinning and I chucked the can at him, but he ducked and it landed on my bed.

"For your information my legs are as smooth as silk."-I said suggestively and rubbed my legs together for affect. I had on flannel pjs, surprised he packed them, but I still got the desired effect I was looking for.

"You really have to stop teasing me."-Jacob groaned, wrapping his arms around me and inhaling. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"W-why don't you just uh sleep with me?"-Jake asked nervously.

"What?"-I asked wide eyed, but on the inside I was saying _I would have if you hadn't "seen" something in the window earlier._

"No no I meant like sleep as in go to bed close our eyes and snore sleep not…the other sleep."-he said quickly throwing his hands up.

"Um…" I thought about it because it didn't seem like that big a deal to just sleep with my boyfriend, but when I looked him up and down standing there sexy as fuck I knew I couldn't.

"No you go ahead I'm not going to bed just yet anyway."-I said swallowing and he nodded.

"Alright, well if you get cold just uh…well don't get cold I guess."-he said lamely

"You're so wise."-I said laughing.

"Shut up."-he said and leaned in to kiss me. It was a sweet kiss until he sucked on my tongue! I groaned and pulled back.

"Goodnight Jake."-I said quietly.

"Goodnight baby."-he said in the same tone then gave me one last soft kiss and walked to his room.

When the door closed I touched my fingers to my lips and did the dreamy sigh-giggle-grab a pillow-falling back-smiling like a fool bit. Damn what is he doing to me? I shook my head smiling and stayed on my back gazing at the skyline for a while, but was lost in a daydream about Jacob and me. We were happily married and let's just say I was _not_ sitting out here. Our relationship has been going smoothly and I think I am seriously starting to fall in love with him after only almost two months of being together, granted we've known each other for years, but still. I feel it's just going to take one more little push and I'll be falling over the edge so quick my head will hurt.

I started getting sleepy and it was a draft coming from the window, so I sat up and stretched making my shirt ride up and I was ready to make my way over to my bed. I thought I heard someone groan, but ignored it and turned to look out the window one last time. When I looked up I saw a man standing just at the tree line, which is only a few feet away, with an ax in his hand looking right at me. For a split second I thought I was just seeing things because I was sleepy, but when I saw the wind blow his hair I jumped and screamed loud and long. He was kind of tall, thin but toned from what I could tell seeing as he only had on a t-shirt, and had blond hair.

I scrambled to close the curtains when I saw him take a slow small step forward. Jacob came bursting through his door and sprinting in my direction.

"Leah what is it what happened are you alright you didn't fall into the fire did you?"-he asked panicked and searched my body with his eyes. All I could do was shake in fear.

"Leah baby you have to talk to me to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."-he said gripping my face so I'd look at him.

"He…he's…there's a man out there."-I said still shaking.

"A man out where?"-he asked quietly.

"A man outside the fucking window where else would he be?"-I yelled

"Alright calm down; are you sure you weren't just dreaming?"-he asked looking at me worriedly.

"No I wasn't fucking dreaming I wasn't even asleep!"-I exclaimed. He nodded and leaned towards the window.

"What are you doing?"-I hissed, grabbing his arm.

"I just want to see if someone's out there."-he answered and squeezed my hand for reassurance. He slowly brought his hand up and pulled a small portion of the curtain back.

"Shit!"-he hissed and grabbed my arm.

"What what is it?"-I asked panicked.

"You're right there's somebody out there he has an ax too."-he said wide eyed.

"Did he see you?"-I asked and he shook his head.

"No I don't think so he was moving back towards the trees when I looked."-he said yanking me up off the floor.

"What are you doing?"-I asked trying not to trip over my feet as he hastily moved toward the door.

"We're getting out of here."-he said urgently and I stopped us from moving.

"No Jake we can't the car is down the driveway he could get us or there could even be more people with him."-I said as my heart pounded into my chest.

"Then what do you suppose we do go out there and ask him if he's cold and wants to heat up by the fire?"-Jake exclaimed grabbing his hair in his hands.

"No, but our chances of surviving seem greater in here than if we go out there and make a run for it."-I said feeling my chest tighten.

"Damn you're right. Come on you're sleeping with me and that's final!"-he said glaring at the window and hastily drug us back to the bedroom and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Bloody Valentine**

Chap4: _**Locks & Traps**_

* * *

><p>"Oh my God he's going to kill us! I knew I saw something before, but you wouldn't believe me and now we're going to die!"-I said as tears fell from my eyes and my body continued to shake from fear. Jacob stopped pacing and wrapped his arms around me shushing me.<p>

"I know and I'm sorry, but we aren't going to die I won't let that happen; do you believe me?"-he asked pulling back to look at me and I nodded.

"Good, now I need you to try and not panic or you'll start thinking erratically and that won't help us any okay?"-he said and I nodded mutely. He got up and went over to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?"-I hissed panicked; he would not only leave me alone, but that man was out there somewhere waiting and would kill him.

"I'm just going to make sure everything is locked and there's no way he can get in."-he said kissing my head, but I threw my arms around him hugging him close.

"Don't go please don't leave me."-I whispered terrified.

"I'll be right back."-he said rubbing my back, but I shook my head and begged him with my eyes since my throat was closed tight. He sighed and pried my arms off of him.

"Why don't you come with me then?"-he asked and I nodded quickly. He grabbed my hand and hesitantly unlocked the door and poked his head out.

"Alright come on stay close."-he whispered and I clung to the back of his shirt with my free hand. We went to the big window first and Jacob took a peek.

"Is he out there?"-I whispered and he shook his head and made sure the latches were secure. We went all around the living room with me clinging to him locking all the windows and doors.

"If you check the kitchen while I check the dining room we can get done faster."-he said and I wanted to protest and he must have noticed.

"I'll be right there I can even see you from the doorway."-he said and I nodded reluctantly and he swiftly moved to the dining room while I went to the kitchen.

"You alright in there?"-Jake called and I turned and saw him looking at me form over his shoulder as he reached up to check the lock on the far window.

"Yes."-I whispered and moved to the last window just above the sink where earlier I thought I saw movement, but now I know I was right and it was this mad man with an ax.

"Alright I'm done, are you finished?"-he asked moving to the kitchen.

"Yeah I just have to lock this last window."-I said and pulled the curtain back to lock it and was met with a pair of dark eyes, a man with scars all over his arms.

"JACOB!"-I screamed and he ran over and pulled the lock just when the man was reaching out. It looked like he was reaching out to me, but I was too frozen to be able to tell.

"What the fuck? Let's go!"-Jake said grabbing two knives and handing one to me then took my hand as we ran to the room locking it.

"Oh my God he's trying to get into the house. He was so close."-I whisper yelled with my hands over my mouth as my heart worked overtime.

"Breathe baby please just breathe."-Jake said looking more panicked than before. I took shaky breaths in and released them.

"Jacob…"-I cried into his shoulder as he held on to me.

"It will be alright Lee I promise."-his voice cracked at the end because I don't even think he believes himself anymore. He let go of me and locked the bedroom door and did the same to the two windows and closed the curtains.

"You make sure you keep that knife with you. Tuck it in your pajamas or something."-he said coming to kneel in front of me.

"Hey we're going to get out of this."-he whispered as he wiped at the tears slipping from his eyes.

"How do you know? You saw him Jacob he was trying to get in, what does he even want from us?"-I said sobbing and Jake wrapped his arms around me shushing me and rocked us.

"I don't know what he wants. I'm so sorry Leah."-he whispered and I looked at his face.

"What aren't you telling me?"-I asked and he took a deep breath.

"That guy that was at the window…his name is Jasper he's the one that rented me this cabin, he owns this cabin."-he said not looking at me and the blood rushed from my face.

"What?"-I said stunned; he sighed and moved to sit next to me with his head down.

"Now it makes sense. At first he didn't want to rent it to me when he thought it would be me and some friends having wild parties, but when he found out I was bringing my girlfriend for Valentines he perked up, but still seemed a little disinterested. I started telling him about how special I wanted this to be for us and showed him a picture of you. When he saw your picture his face lit up and he all but begged me to come and make sure I bring you. He suggested this cabin because it was cheaper and said that way I could buy you something too. He was strange, but I just figured it must be because he's a landlord they're all strange and grouchy."-he said shaking his head and I sat there taking it all in.

"Oh. My. God!"-I whispered standing up.

"What is it?"-he asked watching me; I turned to him wide eyed.

"Jacob if he owns this place then that means he has keys…to everything!"-I said panicked once again.

"Shit!"-he hissed and shot up off the bed.

"I'll be right back."-he said running to the door.

"What the hell are you doing he could be out there!"-I yelled

"I have to block the windows and doors somehow."-he said leaving the room and I ran after him.

"Where do we start?"-I asked

"Everywhere!"-he exclaimed and moved to the living room and grabbed the heavy cabinet and pushed it in front of the front door. I flipped the couch and pushed it in front of the large window blocking it enough so he couldn't get in. We moved to the dining room and impaled chairs in the windows to make them work as bars.

"Help me with this."-Jake called as he moved the china cabinet.

"Where to?"-I asked

"Kitchen door."-he said and we began to push it into the kitchen and in front of the door. Jake rechecked everything and rigged some windows so we'd know if he somehow managed to get in.

"Come on."-he said running us back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind us. I plopped on the bed dazed and disbelieving. Jacob paced for a while as he muttered to himself.

"Wait!"-I sad jumping up.

"What is it?'-he asked coming to me.

"Phone, there's a phone out there we can call the cops or rangers or the FBI whoever the fuck picks up!"-I said running to the door with Jake following. I rushed to the landline phone and picked it up and slumped when I did.

"What's wrong?"-Jake asked as he kept looking around with his knife at the ready.

"The phone is dead I think he cut the line."-I whispered as tears fell. Jake grabbed the phone and started pressing the hook over and over to get a dial tone.

"Fuck!"-he yelled and threw the phone across the room then took my hand to run back to our room, but I stopped frozen looking at something.

"Leah come on."-he said impatiently.

"Jacob,"-I said quietly and pointed.

"What is it?"-he asked still tugging on my arm.

"Aren't those a pair of panties you bought me?"-I asked remembering some underwear missing.

"What? Yes they are forget them I'll just get you another pair."- he said tugging my arm and I shook my head.

"No Jacob those were in the bathroom when I was dressing and when I went back in after talking to you I could have sworn some were missing that pair included."-I said turning to him and his eyes widened.

"Shit! Why didn't you tell me this?"-he hissed, but I couldn't answer. We stood there for a listening for a moment trying not to make noises, not knowing if Jasper was in the house. Jacob then swiftly moved all around as I stood there looking at the red silk panties.

"I looked all over he's not in here."-he said and moved us back to the bedroom where he made me wait in the hall as he went through the same procedure then gave the all clear. We sat on the bed staring at nothing for what felt like hours. Suddenly an image of Jacob's dead body flooded my mind and I started to sob. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest and laid us down, pulling the covers over us. This time he didn't shush me or say we'll be alright and I knew why, we were doomed.

I became exhausted after a while and thankfully nothing was happening and we couldn't hear any of Jacob's traps going off, so I started to fall asleep.

"Try and get some rest. We're getting the fuck out of here first sign of light."-Jacob said just as the power went out.

"Oh no please."-I whispered into his chest and started crying again and he tightened his grip and pulled the covers tighter around us while still gripping the knife.

"He cut the power didn't he?"-I asked aloud and Jacob's nonresponse confirmed it. Sleep and fright finally won me over as the last of my tears fell.

**AN**: Hope you like! Sorry have three other Valentines stories I'm writing & got caught up. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/comments/faves & don't forget to keep doing it :) I'm trying to get the other stories finished & write more of S.A. & F.O.P.*takes breath & drinks coffee*


	5. Chapter 5

**My Bloody Valentine**

_Chap5_: _**Bathroom Sacrifices**_

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing a noise from outside the door and groggily turned to Jacob who was asleep. For those few seconds when you wake up disoriented I forgot our current predicament, but then it all came crashing down once the fog cleared. Hearing the shuffling noise again, I sat upright and tried to slide from Jacob's hold without making any noise, but he shifted and the knife he still managed to grasp in his sleep hit the ground with a clank, so I paused to make sure I didn't wake him. I stood up and fearfully walked to the door. I reached for the doorknob with a shaky hand and twisted the knob. It sounded like it was loud enough to wake the dead even though I know it wasn't it was because of the situation. I cracked the door as little as possible so I could see through it and had to throw my hand over my mouth when I saw Jasper standing only a few feet from the door with his back to me, slowly peeking into the hall closet with that same ax still in his hand. As quickly and quietly as possible, I closed the door and locked it. I looked around the room frantically until my eyes landed on the large vanity by the wall.<p>

With all of the adrenaline pumping into my system, I was somehow able to quietly push it across the floor and lodge it in front of the door. My movements must have woken Jake because he stirred and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Babe what are you doing?"-he asked hoarsely and then his eyes widened when his head cleared before he jumped up.

"Leah what the hell are you doing?"-he yelled and I ran over to cover his mouth.

"He's out there."-I whispered looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"Where?"-he whispered yelled back.

"Right outside the door."-I said in a shaky voice and his eyes snapped to the door.

"How lo-"-his words were cut off by the sound of the doorknob turning.

"Oh my God!"-I mumbled as Jacob pushed me behind him and backed up. The doorknob kept jiggling and then we heard keys jingle.

"Bathroom,"-Jake said and ran into the bathroom with me close behind. He helped me in the enormous tub then went back out; he came back with his knife, sheets and a pillow. Just when he got to the door, we heard banging and Jasper yelling.

"I know you're in there!"-he screamed. Jacob slammed the bathroom door behind him and went over to the closet door, ripping it off to lodge it under the bathroom door. He tossed everything in the tub and hopped in.

"What are we going to do?"-I cried clinging to him as he slid the shower door closed and laid us down pulling the coves over us to feel some form of protection, comfort and shielding.

"I don't know baby."-he said defeated and fell silent, but moments later tightened his grip around me.

"We'll get out of this I promised you that and I'm going to keep it. That was a smart move pushing the vanity in front of the door it's too heavy for him to move. Right now we'll just have to wait his next move."-he said determined again and I tried as hard as I could to believe him.

Eventually the banging stopped and things got eerily quiet and we lay like that for God knows how long, too long. I could tell Jake was stressed and trying to hide his fear and reassure me and it worked if only a little.

"Wait my cell phone it's in my purse it's a signal out here I can call the cops."-I whispered eagerly, moving to get up, but dropped back down.

"My purse that is currently in the car."-I said hanging my head.

"Damn!"-Jacob exclaimed, punching the wall making it vibrate. He got up and slid the shower door back and looked around the bathroom frantically.

"What are you doing?"-I asked climbing out.

"I'm just trying to find something- anything that will help us!"-he said as he rummaged through the closet frantically, tossing things. When he finally stopped he dropped to his knees with head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Leah this is all my fault I just wanted this to be special."-he said quietly and I went and knelt behind him and placed my hand on his shoulder, but he wouldn't turn around and it was when I saw a tear hit the ground that I realized he was crying.

"Jacob look at me please."-I begged feeling my lip quiver. He wouldn't turn around, so I moved in front of him and cupped his face.

"This isn't your fault you didn't purposefully rent this place so a crazy man could get us and I can't tell you how special you've made me feel, how special you always make me feel. We'll get out of this and we'll move on from it. It's because of you we've managed to get this far and that we're still alive; you've protected me and kept us safe. I don't blame you one bit and I don't want you to blame yourself either. Please."-I said with tears streaming down my face. He finally met my eyes and engulfed me in his arms. We sat on the floor hugging for a while until the banging from before started back up, but this time it sounded like he we making progress.

Jacob jumped to his feet pulling me with him and pushed me behind him and faced the door.

"I know you're in here! Give her to me Jacob she's far more woman than you can handle. Leah, my beautiful Leah don't worry I'm coming he won't hurt you we'll be together I promise."-Jasper yelled and it sounded like he was in the bedroom. Jake took a step towards the door and cracked it then slammed it shut quickly; he looked like he would pass out any minute.

"Is he…"-I couldn't finish my sentence as my throat closed up and I realized we really were going to die. Jacob sucked in a breath when he looked up over my head then grabbed my arm pulling me.

"He's breaking down the door with the ax; I can see him through the wholes he put in the door and vanity. Climb up on the sink."-he demanded quickly and I looked at him confused, but did as asked. He opened the window and looked out then put his head back in.

"Leah I can't fit through this, but from the looks of things you can."-he said looking at me sadly; I shook my head when I realized where he was going with this.

"What? You can't possibly be asking me to-"

"I need you to jump, run as fast as you can and get in the car and get out of here."-he said tightly as his eyes quickly brimmed with tears before he willed them away.

"No Jacob I'm not leaving you!"-I exclaimed, jumping down from the sink, shaking with my nerves all over the place just when we heard more of the bedroom door breaking. Jacob looked over at the door before turning back, stepping closer to me and cupped my face.

"Leah, please go I can stall him while you get away. You have to do this for me _please_."-he begged and I sobbed into his chest.

"I can't leave you. You promised _both_ of us would get out of this, _both_ Jacob! Either we both go or neither of us does."-I said shaking like crazy and he started silently crying and hugged me tightly.

"Please Leah just do this for me I just need to know that you're safe. Besides who says I'm going down anyway, my odds against him are far greater than his against me- all he has is that ax. I can get it away from him and then run the next mile over to the neighbors. So don't worry about me I'll be fine."-He said trying to smile, but I could see the lie in his eyes, it was written all over his face, so I sobbed harder. There was a loud crash and I knew Jasper was in the bedroom now.

"Leah it's time for you to go."-he said pulling me off of him.

"I love you."-I chocked, looking into his blurry eyes with my even blurrier ones. That one final push I knew was coming finally came and now that I've finally falling and fast and hard, I'm going to lose him just as quickly. He yanked me to him, kissing me urgently and with everything he had and I felt our tears mixing together.

"You have no idea how long I've loved you Leah… I love, so much – now please go."-he whispered distraught, backing away. I ran and hugged him one last time before climbing back onto the sink; I looked at him just when the ax sliced through the door.

"Run!"-Jake shouted and backed away from the door into a fighting stance as he reached for his knife. That was the last thing I saw before jumping out of the window into the deep snow and bitter cold night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN<em>**: Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/comments/faves by all means continue lol. I don't know if it was just me or not, but I couldn't log in that stupid error thing kept coming up so not my fault I couldn't UD.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Bloody Valentine**

_And now the conclusion, enjoy…_

_Chap6_: _**Snowy Escape**_

* * *

><p>When I landed, the snow was so deep I was stuck and felt my bare feet freezing almost instantly, but managed to pull my legs out one at a time and make my way around to the front of house. I heard loud angry shouts and grunting and what sounded like fist connecting with flesh and bone.<p>

"Where is she?"-Jasper yelled then I heard another fist colliding followed by a grunt.

"Nowhere fucking near you!"-Jacob boomed and there were more noises and things smashing, so I kept pushing while they tried to kill each other. Somehow I was able to run through the heavy snow despite its depth, the cold air, my frozen feet, and my rapidly dropping body temperature. I heard a loud noise then a yelp then…nothing. My heart raced as I pushed my body faster and harder than ever before and made it up the long driveway and to the car.

When I got to the car I began to freak out realizing I didn't have the keys, but remembered the spare Jacob always put in the tire. I quickly retrieved it and hopped into the car; I reached for my purse on the passenger's seat and dialed 911, telling them everything and to hurry their asses up. But, when I turned the ignition nothing happened. I tried again and again, but it wouldn't start. I hopped out of the car and popped the hood, even though I didn't know what I was looking for, and saw wires cut.

I tried to twist them together hoping that would help and hopped back into the car and tried again, but to no avail. That fucker cut everything! I dropped my head onto the steering wheel and began to sob; I was fucking trapped and Jacob was…I don't even know. I threw my head back on the head rest and screamed when I saw Jasper standing right in front of the car twirling wire cutters. He had gashes and bruises all over and blood was everywhere, but I wasn't sure if it was all his or Jacob's. I knew it was illogical, but I tired starting the car again and of course nothing happened.

"Leah honey it's alright everything is alright, now we can be together."-he said sweetly while slowly stalking to the driver's side of the car. My body began to shake in fear as I moved with him in the opposite direction towards the passenger seat and slowly reached for the handle.

"Don't do it Leah I would hate to have to punish you darlin. Now come on out of there so we can sit cozy by the fire."-he said kneeling down so his face was level with the window. Against all of my will to not I started crying.

"Jacob…"-I whispered as a sob escaped me and I looked to see if he was out there.

"No no darlin my name is Jasper. No matter you'll come to learn it in time."-he said smiling as he reached for the handle. I leaned forward and slammed the lock down.

"Now that wasn't very nice darnlin, but it is kind of cute you thinking that will stop me. We belong together. A beautiful woman such as yourself needs a proper fella, a southern gent that knows how to treat a lady. Now come to me Leah."-he said jerking on the door; I began to cry and give in as defeat washed over me.

_"Please Leah just do this for me I just need to know that you're safe."_ Jacob's words rang in my ears and I found new determination. Jasper, inhumanly fast, came around the other side to where I was and I reached over and unlocked the driver's side door and waited for him to open the one next to me.

"It's time to go baby."-he said reaching for the handle. When he opened the door I kicked it with everything I had in me and that caused the door to slam into his face and cut his head, sending him flying back. I pushed open the diver door and made a mad dash for…wherever the hell this place isn't.

"Leah!"-Jasper screamed from where I left him. I looked over my shoulder to see him making his way after me and he looked _pissed_.

I pushed harder and harder, but the further I got the more snow there was, so I was beginning to slow and become consumed by it. At this point the snow was to my waist and I had to leap for each move I made or grab a branch and pull myself up. I began to slow as hypothermia began to set in and I could no longer feel my feet or my legs and my arms were numbing at a rapid pace. I kept going trying to run that mile to the neighbors even though I knew I was done for, but I wouldn't stop until I just couldn't go anymore.

I suddenly heard heavy breathing and turned to see Jasper just feet away from me as he trekked through the snow at a pace much faster than my own. I guess being crazy keeps you warm and gives you endurance.

"That wasn't nice Leah!"-he taunted. I went a few more feet before my body gave out and I collapsed into the snow face first. Moments later I felt my hair being pulled and was flipped over.

"That wasn't nice Leah how could you do that to me I love you."-Jasper said like he was about to cry.

"No, Jacob loves me."-I said hoarsely and his faced hardened before he smirked.

"Loved,"-he said widening his smirk to an evil grin and it took me a moment to comprehend what he was saying.

"Jacob…"-I whispered as tears fell.

"Is dead,"-he finished for me and tears poured from my eyes like rain and my mind went blank and the image that flashed across my mind before of Jacob's dead bloodied body came back again and I started to sob. Jasper scooped me into his arms hugging and shushing me while rubbing my back rocking me, but I had no energy or will left to fight him.

"It's alright darlin I'm here he wasn't the man for you anyway. Now we can be together without having to worry about him interfering. We'll live out here and make love every night and you'll see what it's like to truly be loved properly."-he cooed and that made me sob harder.

"Jacob,"-was all I could say through my sobs.

"Now now darlin. I couldn't stand watching him put his hands on you and kissing you. You belong to me; it was only his right to bring you to me, _not_ touch you you're _my_ Leah. I could have killed him right then, but it would have been too risky. Oh but now I have you. "-he said kissing my forehead tenderly.

"Jasper?"-I croaked and he pulled back smiling brightly at me.

"Yes love?"-he said as he moved hair away from my face and caressed my lip with his finger.

"I'll always be Jacob's."-I said before pulling the knife from my pajamas Jacob made me carry and jabbed it into his leg then started running with my last bit of energy I had. Jacob wouldn't want me to just give in and he gave his life so I could live- that's the only reason why I'm still standing.

"Ahhh you stupid bitch I'll get you for that!"-he yelled getting up and started after me faster than before.

I waded through the snow and saw tell tell signs of dawn ready to break and hoped he was some kind of freak that hid from the sun and would go back where he came from. I pushed and pushed, but it wasn't enough because I turned to see Jasper coming at me full speed with the knife still in his leg. He caught me by my neck and yanked me to his chest choking me from behind.

"You're just like all the rest of them. You come here with your "boyfriends" and "husbands" and when it's time for us to make our new life together you hurt me. I thought you were different from them. You're the most beautiful one yet, even more beautiful than Rosalie or Alice, yet you've hurt me the most. Now that you've hurt me though I'm afraid you'll have to face the same fate as they did. I loved you."-he said as he pulled his hand back and flipped me over, slamming me into the snow and hovered over me.

He brought his fist back then it connected with my face in the most painful blow I've ever felt. He did it two more times until we heard what sounded like a helicopter. I was too cold and numb to respond or scream and began to see black spots and just wanted it all to be over and die.

"Fuck!"-he hissed looking up to the sky as the helicopter circled.

"I guess I'll have to cut to the chase."-he said disappointed then smirked. He leaned down and forcefully kissed me on the lips then reached down and yanked the knife from his leg without even flinching and brought it as far back as he could.

"Any last words darlin?"-he asked taunting me.

"I love you Jacob."-I whispered, spitting blood and closing my eyes as my breaths slowed and his face hardened, but then I heard the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

"I love you too Leah."-Jake said and I couldn't believe my ears and eyes and apparently neither could Jasper. Jasper spun around disbelievingly.

"No, I killed you what the fuck are you doing alive? Go back and lay back down until you die."-he hissed and flagged Jake away dismissively then turned back to me ready to stab me with the knife when I heard him grunt and freeze in place with his arm in the air poised to stab me.

"Fuck!"-he gasped then slumped over me.

"Jacob?"-I said crying and he kicked Jasper off of me and picked me up. I thought the red I was seeing was the blood that was oozing from my face into my eyes from Jasper's beating, but it was Jacob's. He had bruises and cuts all over him and a swollen jaw.

"It's alright now Leah."-he whispered as he started limp us back toward the cabin where the helicopter was landing and distance sirens were approaching.

"What happened, how are you alive?"-I asked

"I told you my odds were greater once I got the ax away, he just got lucky for a moment."-he said as people began to yell out to us.

"Oh my God are you two alright? Of course you're not- medic! Everything is going to be alright I'm Sheriff Swan and I'll see to it that you're well taken care of."-the sheriff said, escorting us to the medic who were rushing over.

"It already is."-I said hugging Jake to me, as best I could considering our current physical status, just happy he's alive.

"Oh my God let's get you to the hospital you guys don't look so good."-a medic said as other police cars began to pile up and some stormed the cabin.

"You should see the other guy."-Jake said and I, painfully, craned my neck to see cops hovering over Jasper who was lying in the snow face down with an ax sticking out of his back. I looked at Jake then back at Jasper then buried my face into his neck.

"Lay her down and we'll strap you guys in."-one of the pilots said, but I shook my head even though it hurt to do so.

"No, I want to stay with Jacob."-I said crying into his neck, clinging to him with what little strength I had left. He laid down with me on top and after much deliberation they strapped us in and wrapped us in an abundance of blankets with me laying there on top of Jake.

"I promised you I'd get us _both_ out of this."-he said into my hair and I turned my head to look at him as best I could through my semi good eye.

"I love you."-I whispered as my eyes started to swell shut completely though Jacob wasn't much better.

"I love you more- Happy Valentine's Day."-he whispered and closed his eyes.

"Alright we're all clear back here let's get moving."-the medic in the back with us said and we took off.

"They found a secret passage way leading into the house and it was full of panties and women's items and had monitors set up."-one of the guys in the back with us said to the pilot.

"Damn how long has he been doing this?"-he mused

"Looks like a very long time; who knows how many people were assumed missing when really he murdered them. These two are probably the only ones to survive. They're damn lucky I'll tell you that much."-was the last thing I heard before Jacob kissed my head and I willed myself to sleep hoping to put this nightmare behind us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN<strong>: Hope you like! I really enjoyed writing this & am glad you enjoyed reading it. Thanks for the reviews/adds/alerts/faves as always much loved. Three more stories in my mini Valentines series left J+L, L+P, & L+Ed._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…I'm too annoyed to be witty today so you come up with your own threat & follow through if you don't review; that right I'm recycling from my other UD don't judge!_


End file.
